What Now
by MusicWhispersLyrics
Summary: Kay's been through the ups and downs, but can she handle the twists and turns?Paul makes her feel like she might as well not have been born his sister.Will she find the truth of it all?Seth's been with her thick n thin.What happens when he phases?NEW TITL
1. No Anymore

"Hey hey." Clover said coming up to me, opening her locker. She seemed awfully happy today. I looked at her with my eye brow raised.

"What's up with the happy happy?" she giggled, then turned me. Clover had elbow length hair. With were wavy locks of dirty blonde. She had freckles that go over her nose bridge. And I was only a few inches taller than her 5'4 in a half. I was only like, 5'7. Yeah, people here around the rez, they were always so tall.

"Well, Lorelei called me, and told that Andy wouldn't stop talking about me. I guess I'm just a little giddy about it." I couldn't help chuckle.

"Giddy?" Clover wasn't emo; it was just that, she wasn't this type of person to say this type of stuff. She rolled her eyes at me and started to resume getting her stuff out of her locker. But that was after she saw Seth.

"Your crush 8 o'clock." Yeah I did have a crush on Seth Clearwater. But I wasn't the type of girl who would get nervous and chicken out by talking to their crush. Just then Seth walked by opening his locker, which was right next to mine.

"Hey Kaykay. How ya doooinn'?" I couldn't help smile.

"Average I guess." I said leaning on my locker, so that my back was against it. Seth didn't face me since he was still getting his stuff but replied.

"Why? You glum?" he had a hint of a grin on his face. This was a usual thing with us. He would always fool around. Seth had a type of a skate boarder hair cut. It was layer, and spiky at the ends. Sometimes I would play with his hair. Even sometimes he would say that it even tickled. Seth was growing fast for his age right now. We used to be around the same height now he was like 5'8. Plus he was starting to get muscles involuntarily.

"No. I'm just not jumpy happy, but not teary sad." I said shrugging my shoulders, and flashing him a smile. He looked at me with his side sight, and gave me his best smile. I loved his chocolate brown eyes that always held kindness and sincerity. Seth was just about to say something, but then Lorelei popped out of nowhere.

"So what you guys talking about?" she said rocking back and forth on her heels. She always wanted to set people up with each other. Seth and me both looked at each other. Somehow we always knew what the other was thinking.

"Nothing." We both said simmoetaniestly. Lorelei slumped down, sad that she didn't get a real answer, and looked at the ground.

"Fine." She mumbled, then walked away. Lorelei was about the same height as Clover. And same hair color too, but up to her shoulders. She always had the best imagination out of all of us. One of best abilities.

"So, study at my house tonight?" Seth said closing his locker. Then leaning on it so he was facing me. He looked do cute like that. Wait he always looked cute.

"Yeah sure. I woke up, and found Paul passed out on the couch. He'll probably still be there, when _we_ get there." Paul was my older brother. Hence on the _was_. He used to be the protective brother. The one to say I love you, and goodnight. Now he was the guy that would never be home at all, just sometimes, and barely talk to you. Sure he didn't have the best grades, but my Dad always expected too much of him.

Always saying, 'you should do something better with your life,' or, 'get better grades or you're never going to have a future'. I hated it too. One day they got in a pretty bad fight. And Paul didn't come home for a few days. I of course was really worried, but Dad being Dad didn't care. Our mom died in a car crash, that's what broke Dad. He turned into a drink addict. Paul or me couldn't stop him. Then everything went downhill from there. Neither Paul nor me were ever loved by our parents. We learned how to do everything on our own.

Not long after the fight, Dad decided to go to the bar. The result. He didn't come back. Soon we found out he died drunk driving. _That's_ not a surprise. Paul being 18 by then was given custody of me. You already know how that turned out.

"Oh, okay." Seth said knowing what I meant, and how I felt. He, Clover, Lorelei and Andy are the only ones that know any of the details. Seth wasn't one of my best friends. I mean he was so out of my league. Plus he has other friends. He was so laid back and so fun to hang out with. Then the bell rang. "Come on I'll walk you."

I scoffed. "Seth, we have almost the same exact classes together." He grinned at me.

"I know. I'm just cool like that." I started to mimic him, imitating a guy voice. He gave me a friendly shove softly, but he was laughing too. By the time we got to class, Lorelei and Clover were already there. _'Where's Andy?'_ was what I thought. I scanned the room, but didn't see him. Oh well. It was natural for him not to be here. He was sometimes late, or won't even come to school at all.

Ms. Andrews started the class. Seth, who sat to my right, sneakily passed me a note.

_So bored. Wanna leave so bad. –Seth_

I looked over at Seth. But he just acted like nothing happened.

_Yeah, me too. But this is last period. We could leave after right… no dur! –Kay_

I passed him the note, and pretended to be writing notes. Then the 'note' flopped onto my desk.

_Lol, yeah. What do we do, 'till then? –Seth_

I quickly scribbled on the piece of paper.

_This?_ And that's what we did. We passed noted throughout last period. Clover and Lorelei were already knocked out on their desk. The bell was the only thing that bothered to wake them up. Everyone scurried out of the room, before the teacher could even assign homework. Oh, well. It's better that way. One of Seth's friends came up to him, and started to talk to him, while I talked to Lorelei and clover.

"So, did he asked you out?" Lorelei asked excitedly. She always wanted Seth and me to get together, but like I said, he is so out of my league. I shook my head no, while rolling my eyes. Clover chuckled beside, at the face Lorelei gave.

"But you guys are so close." She whined, and stomped her foot.

"We talked about this, remember?" then I opened my locker. I must have put my books in wrong, since almost everything feel out. But Seth was there, to stop the avalanche.

"What would you ever do without me?" he said putting them into place.

"Be happier." I said mockingly. He rolled his eyes with a grin on his face. We both chuckled.

"so any improvement with him?" I already knew who was 'him'. We were already walking towards his house, and we were making small talk.

"No." I sighed. ' I don't think there will ever be." I said sounding depressed. I really missed my brother. Paul was there. But he wasn't my brother anymore.


	2. Flat Potatoe

Seth and I stayed at his house all day, studying, for our history class. It was around five we decided to go outside and hang out. We were now at First Beach, and were just sitting there, relaxing, staring at the ocean.

"Kay?" Seth said all of a sudden. My head snapped in his direction. Worry, was all over his face.

"What's wrong?" he gave out a sigh, getting ready to say something, but then I heard a booming laugh. I knew that laugh. That was the laugh Paul would give if he was making fun of somebody. 'Great." I muttered. Seth silently nodded his head agreeing with me.

"Hey, Jared give that back." Then I heard the sand churn as their steps got closer.

"Kay, watch out!" Seth bellowed, but it was too late. It felt like a boulder was thrown on my back. I mean it literally knocked the breath out of me. I fell face first into the sand with an,'oof'.

"See, Jared, you flattened a little girl." I immediately knew that, that was my brother. I pushed 'Jared' off of me irritably, with Seth's help.

"That little girl has a name." I murmured. Seth helped me to my feet. And while I finally stood, I dusted the sand that was on me. But I soon found out that some of the sand had gone down my shirt. Uh, oh. Then Seth was right in front of me.

"You okay? Can you breathe." I coughed a little, trying to get a little oxygen back but that was all I did before I gave Seth a reassuring nod.

"Oh, hey Kay, didn't know that was you." I turned around to my brother, playing around with his friend who I was guessing was Jared. They practically looked like brothers. They were the same height, had the same dark cropped hair, were bulky, and had the tribal tattoo on their right arms.

But the differences were that Paul was more bulky, and Jared seemed more loose. More calm and all. Paul seemed to stiffen a little, when he saw that I was here at the beach with Seth. I knew that look.

No I know what Paul was chasing Jared for. Jared had Paul's favorite football. That he hates playing with. He keeps it like a trophy. "Of course you didn't." I said with a sigh. He never notices me, unless we literally bump into each other. This time it was friend's fault.

"Who's your friend?" Paul said taking a step forward.

"Whoa. Paul calm down." I said as he started to shake. I always thought it was genetic or something, until now. Jared started to tremble a little.

"Stay out of this girly." People always wonder how Paul and me could be related. You see Paul instantly acts on his temper. Me, I wait a while on the right time. Before, Paul used to tell me that I had the face of an angel, but had devil horns.

"He was the one who asked me, smart ass." I snarled at Jared. He took another step forward, but Paul stopped him.

"Watch it Kay." Paul warned.

"Oh, I'm the one who's supposed to watch it? What about your little friend here? Nice to know who you love more." I stared at his face. Now they both looked like blurs. Like cell phones on vibrate.

"Well he's like a brother." He said tilting his head a little to the right. Still shaking.

"And what am I? Your pack mull?" I bellowed. Everything went quiet. "Listen Paul." I said evening out my voice, with much success. "I have no idea who you are anymore. All I know is…" I spat the words out angrily now, "you're not my brother anymore." I walked off with Seth in tow. I felt bad that he had to witness that. But I had to just say it.

Seth and me walked and walked, and we stopped in front of my house. I'm probably going to hear it when Paul gets home. Then I looked at up at the sky. The sun was already half way down. Or when Paul eventually comes home. I was happy that it was a Friday. Don't have to wake up early.

"I'm sorry Seth." I said with an embarrassed smug smile. He looked up at in alarm.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know. What happened at the beach." He scoffed at me.

"No need to apologize. You did nothing wrong. But you sure that your okay. That Jared guy looked pretty heavy." Now that he mentioned it, my back just started to hurt. I reached back, and tried to stretch my back. "You see." He said pointing to my back. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"I'll be fine. I just need a little rest." Seth looked uncertain.

"If you're sure." I rolled my eyes.

"Of course I'm sure. I'm a Meraz, remember?" it was Seth's turn to roll his eyes. Then he flashed me his best smile. My favorite smile.

"Alright. G'night." Then – I swear if I wasn't leaning against my front gate, I would've fainted – he kissed me tenderly on the cheek "Feel better." Then walked off.

"Good night Seth Clearwater." I whispered. I already knew he wouldn't be able to hear me. But who cares, right? I walked into the house, too tired to even eat. I took a quick warm bath, got dressed for bed, dried my hair and snuggled in my blankets. _'Today was a really frustrating day.' _Was my last thought before I sank into unconsciousness.I would tell Lorelei and Clover all about this tomorrow. And maybe Andy, if he's there. I wonder if Clover and him will ever get together.

**Next day….**

I woke up to hear a door slam, and yelling soon following it. Since they were too loud and muffled, I couldn't make a word out. I groaned as I sat up on my bad. _'It's probably one of Paul's ex-girlfriends, or something.'_ I thought. Sometimes his girlfriends would come over and argue about, why did he brake up with them, and yada yada yada.

I walked to the bathrooms, half awake, that's why I still didn't understand whatever those people were saying. I looked at my half awaked figure. I got my hair color from, my grandpa on my mom's side.

Another reason she didn't like me much. She didn't like her dad. Never even got along with him. She would sometimes complain to me, that I should dye my hair a different color. It was dark purple, mixed with black that went down to my elbow in layers. My eye color was similar. Dark liquidy purple, with some streaks of black. I had normal tanned skin with – what my cousin would say – a surfer's body.

So while them guys were muscular or had muscles, the girls had surfer's bodies and such. Even though Clover and Lorelei weren't much Quileute they had surfer's bodies too. I guess it runs in the veins.

Still hearing the yelling, I sighed, and washed my face. I then brushed my teeth and put my hair in a messy ponytail. I went back to my room, to changed into normal clothes. I decided on wearing dark wash skinny jeans, and a black V-neck with my favorite black Vans.

When I opened my door, I was greeted with a bunch of cussing words. But the thing is, they weren't from young teenage girl or something. They sounded grown up. _'What the…? What's going on?'_ my curiosity taking the better of me, I walked towards the living room, where the yelling was coming from.

"What is up with all the yelling. It's taking forever." I groaned as I walked into the entrance of the living room. And soon regretted it. It wasn't one of Paul's ex-girlfriends all right. It was even worse.


	3. Unwanted Guest

"Uh-oh." I muttered, frozen in place. Right in front of me was my over controlling uncle. Who never got along with our parents. And since he was very controlling, he never had a serious relationship. Let's just say that our whole family is really dysfunctional. Everyone's eyes flashed to me. _'Why am I so stupid? Why did I walk into this room?'_ I was so frustrated with myself.

Uncle Pete, smile awkwardly at me. Then in three strides was right in front of me. Paul moved with him like a shadow. He took a stance next to me facing our uncle. "It's nice to see you again Accalia. How old are you now?" his grey hair was now coming to an end. It was obvious that his hair was already starting to fall out. He reminded me of a pug dog somehow. He had so many wrinkles.

"Fifteen. Why are you here?" I didn't care if that was rude or not. Uncle Pete was never the best uncle around. He was just like dad. But he was like that for everybody, even people he didn't know. He gave me a smug smile.

"Like I was telling your brother here. I would like it if you would come live with me. You see, I am already having trouble around the house, and you would be good help." He said looking around the room. I had the sudden urge to slap right now.

"She's not a maid. I already told you that, and I don't have to tell you again. You have no right to do that anyway. I have custody of her remember?" Paul snarled at him in the face, through clenched teeth.

"well I was willing to ask y – "

"No!" Paul bellowed before he could even finish. Uncle Pete stared at him for a while. His right hand in the other. It seemed like a year before he let a heavy sigh.

"Alright. But I will visit once in a while." Paul let out a grunt with that. And with one last sigh, he stepped out of the house, and I heard his car zoom away. I turned towards Paul, who was slightly blurry. I laid a gingerly hand on his shoulder.

"Calm down Paul." I tried my best to make him stop doing that. As if cut away from a trance he snapped his head in my direction. "You guys didn't swing any wrist, did you?" he let out a sigh, taking a seat on the love seat next to us, putting his head in his hands.

"Close, but you walked in." by the way he put it I wasn't sure if I was happy I walked in or not. But then the door bell rang.

"Oh, please don't let it be him again.' I groaned as I trudged towards the door.

"Well, nice to see you too Kay." But it was only Seth, holding my school stuff. Then I remembered that I had left my stuff there, since we went to the beach. He was just wearing a white V-neck shirt with surfing trunks and slippers.

"Oh, sorry. Thought you were someone else." I gave him an embarrassed smile, and a small shrug. He gave me my favorite smile back. My smile became bigger seeing his.

"I get it. Here ya go." He handed me my stuff and I gladly took them.

"Thanks. And sorry I left them there, I guess I forgot – "

"It's alright, really. I was heading in this direction anyway. The guys and me are going surfing, so yeah. Do you wanna come?"

"No, no. don't wanna be a kill joy. Actually I think I might be hanging out with Lorelei and Clover, today. Hey, have you seen Andy, or anything? He hasn't texted me." Seth thought about it then let a shrug go.

"Nah sorry. Haven't seen him around either."

"Alright, thanks again by the way." He waved that off.

"You're really stubborn aren't you.' He chuckled. I rolled my eyes at him and stuck my tongue out. He let out another laugh. I love it when he laughs. And even more when _I_ make him laugh. We made some small talk and eventually he had to go off to his friends.

As I walked into the kitchen after putting my stuff in my room, I saw that Paul was still here and awake. "You eat yet?" I called from the kitchen to him sitting there on the love seat. I heard a grunt then an answer 'no'. I silently shook my head, and started to microwave the leftovers from last night for myself, and took out tons of beacon, waffles and eggs for him. What he's got a big appetite.

I quickly got his food ready, and got the transportable table and put it front of him. He has to eat something. He looked up at the food. As usual when he's around me his face is always emotionless. _'Eventually he's going to eat.'_ I thought to myself. I sighed and started to walk away, when Paul's scorching hot hand grabbed my wrist firmly. I felt my self wince away from the heat of his hand. I never even grown used to it, since he was barely home.

"You didn't have to do that." Just then his stomach let out a grumble. I raised an eyebrow.

"That's not what your stomach is telling me." He didn't make eye contact with me. "Just eat. Please." I pleaded. I didn't want him to starve. He let a grunt and slowly nodded his head. _'Is this considered progress?'_ as I began to walk back to the kitchen he started to dog into his food like a shovel. I casually ate my food in silence, and thought about ,y uncle's words. _"I would like it if you would come live with me"…"and you would be good help."_ It kept ringing in my head.

But then the real house phone started to ring. "Hello?"

"Hey. We still on for the beach?" it was Clover.

"Yeah, duh. Lorelei with you?" then I heard some scuffling. The Lorelei took the phone.

"Of course I'm here. And wanna tell us how was the studying." I rolled my eyes jokingly at her. Only if she saw me. I thought about the kiss, from Seth. I couldn't suppress a blush of course.

"At the beach."

"Okay." Then the line went dead. I was walking towards my room to get changed and saw that Paul had just finished eating. I was going to pick up his plate when he waved it away.

"I'll clean it up. Go do what you were planning to do." I was going to ask him if he was sure, but he intercepted. "I'm sure." Again he didn't make eye contact. It reminded me of mom. She never liked it when she looked at me. It reminded her of her of her dad, remember. Sometimes it stung then I would remind myself, that I have Paul. But now it seems like he's doing the same. I shook my head not wanting to think about that right now.

_**Later…**_

I decided on wearing a white V-neck, that had a big black butterfly on the right side, black skinny jeans, and of course my black Vans. But then I remembered where I lived, so I grabbed a thin black zip up jacket and left with my cell phone.

When I walked downstairs Paul had already gone. Well actually that wasn't even a surprise. I made sure the door was locked when I headed out. It was surprisingly sunny outside, but just a liitle chilly. We weren't planning on swimming anyway.

By the time I got to the beach Clover and Lorelei were already there. Clover was laughing as Lorelei goofily skipped along the shore. Clover spotted me, and waved me towards them. Lorelei stopped skipping as I got closer. Right then she was right in front of me.

"Alright what happened. Did he hug you? Did you guys actually 'study'?" she gave a goofy raised eye brow at the end.

"We did actually study, and no he didn't hug me." But that didn't upset me. He actually kissed me on the cheek! I blushed at the memory.

"Oh look, there's more." Lorelei said pointing to my burning cheeks.

"He kissed me on the cheek." I said taking a seat next to Clover. She smiled at me, and we all made some small talk. Lorelei was practically frozen with excitement.

"I am so going to get him to ask you out."

"No!" Clover and me said at the same time. Lorelei put her hands up in surrender… for now.

"Hey, Kay!" hearing my name I started to search out who had yelled out. Then right in front of me on his surf board was Seth and his friends. He started to paddle back to us. Clover smirked at me, receiving a shove from me, and Lorelei, well she wasn't looking at them she was staring wide eyed at her cell phone. I looked over her shoulder to see who it was from. It turns out it was Andy. But I wasn't a fan of what he said in the text.


	4. You WHAT?

**Okay i'm sooo sorry i haven't updated in a VERY long time, but i am now. Tell me how you think, and I do not own anything. Just the story plot and the other characters. =)**

* * *

**Kay-Kay POV**

Okay, it wasn't really a text. It was a picture. But not one of the best pictures in the world. Not the type that you wouldn't mind seeing. This one almost made me barf. It was somewhere off into the woods, and the sun was half up. so the picture must have been taken earlier this morning.

It looked like a grown up deer, shreeded to peices, blood still pooring out. You could still see the organs inside, and chuncks of meat everywhere. It looked worse than a bear attack! Lorelei and I both ezchanged looks, and we knew that we couldn't tell anybody about this. Not even Clover, atleast not yet.

Lorelei put away her phone, and we tried to get out composture back. Clover gave us a confused look, and i just stuck my tongue out at her, which she returned and turned back at the ocean.

"Hey Kay! Hey guys." Seth nodded to us. Shaking his wet hair like a wet dog, splattering some water on us.

"Hey!"

"Watch it!"

"Yay it's rainging!" Lorelei bellowed twirling around. We all let out a short chuckle, Lorelei looked like she was getting better. I think, she still had a look on her face that i couldn't put my finger on.

Troy and David-Seth's best friends-came up behind Seth. Troy was the quiet, independent, and nice one. He was the same height as Seth and David. Troy had cropped dirty blonde hair, and hazel eyes. He may have been the same height as the others-Seth, now getting taller-but he was the skinny tall one. I heard he had a slight crush on Lorelei, but i didn't want to say anything.

Then there was David. I didn't know about him. Around our freshman year, he was like the playboy at our school-well besides Paul before he graduated, Paul was even worse. He would be obnoxious, and rude, but the girls still loved him. But he claimed he 'changed', but i wasn't sure.

He had shaggy dark brown hair, and black eyes. He had the the most muscles-Seth going to beet him to the punch soon- and loved playing the bad boy, most of the time now. But it seemed that seth and Troy both understood something about him, that others didn't, so i just left him alone.

All three boys, were shirtless and dripping wet, holding there surf boards. I tried not to make it abvious, that i was staring at Seth's body. He was getting muscles, and fast. He already had a toned out six pack. And his dripping hair just added to how 'cute' he looked.

"Hey Lorelei, Clover, Kay." Troy nodded to us. Did you notice that he said Lorelei first? David just winked at us, or nodded.

"Hey." Clover, Lorelei and I said at the same time. That started a giggle fit, and the guys just rolled their eyes jokingly. When we settled down we all sat in on the sand in a cirlce.

"So you guys look like you're heading somewhere." Seth spoke up, after he put on a dry shirt as did the other guys. Clover was wearing light colored skinny jeans, a bright yellow V-neck, and a white jacket. Lorelei was wearing capir-shorts, a long-sleeveed v-neck shirt, that said, '100% LOVE' and some writing at the bottom. She didn't bother wearing a jacket.

"We were planing on comming here, and hanging out, and maybe catch a bite to eat." I replied.

"You guys are happy to join us." Clover offered.

"Yeah!" Lorelei nodded eagerly. Great, thanks a lot Clover.

"Oh no, don't want to be a kill joy." Seth said mimicking me from this morning. I playfully slapped him on the arm. And he let out a laugh. The others just looked at us, not knowing what we were talking about, which made us laugh even more.

"Why don't we go get some ice-cream?" David offered.

"Yeah, it's on us." Troy said, gesturing towards them guys. The girls and i looked at each other, and already knew our answer.

"Alright." We said at the same time again. Which resulted another giggle fit.

**After they got ice-cream...**

After we got our ice-cream we dicided to just walk around. Troy and Lorelei both got vanilla, Clover got rocky-road, David got chocolate, Seth got cookie dough, and i got cotton candy. My favorite!

We were just about to pass, Embry's mom's shop, when 'they' came rushing out, and guess who bumped into me. Yup, you got it Paul. Then everything became silent. They were all there, i mean _all_ of them. It's kinda rare seeing them all together at one time.

Paul's eyes landed on me, and the people i was with. Then they finally landed on David, and glared.

"WHat are you doing here?" David raised an eye brow at him.

"I live on this rez. Plus it's a free country." Paul let out a growl, and took a step forward. He must have forgotten i was in front of him, since he bumped into me, almost making me drop my ice-cream on myself, but didn't.

"Paul." Sam Uley spoke up, in a stern voice. Paul tok a step back, but then glared at me.

"Why are you hanging out with _them?_" Gesturing torwards the guys.

"Why? Are you going to tell me who to hang out with?"

"What if i do?"

"Why would you evn care? How does who i hang out with, affect anything."

"It could affect you."

"Oh, and who you hang out with won't effect _you_?" I snerred at him. Then the guy who practically flattened me, stepped up.

"You need to learn how to keep your mouth shut girly."

"And you need to lean, to stay out of certain things. Plus _stop_ calling me _girly_." I retorted. Without warning he gave me a hard shove, making one, drop my ice-cream, two, making it fall all over me, three, knock me hard on the ground, and four making me bang my head from the fall.

Seth was at my side in a second. But everything seemed kind of blurry. I must have hit my head hard. But I'm not going down under without a fight. With Seth's help, i got to my feet, grabbed my ice-cream cone-which was surprisingly in good shape- and smashed it hard on the jack ass' face. I took a step back to admire my work.

"You shouldn't have done that." He spat at me. I ignored him, and looked at his friends.

"Aren't you going to help him? Aren't you say something?" Then i looked at my 'brother'. "You wanna push me to the ground too, huh _big bro_? Or do you wanna punch me, your own sist- wait, I'm no longer a sister to you am i?" It was hard for me to say these words, but they were true, i was no longer a sister to him. He didn't care about me. A real brother would have been at his sister's side if she was abused like that.

"Maybe you should have considered letting Uncle Pete take me. You'd probably be more happy, am i right? Maybe i might even call him-"

"Don't you dare." He growled. I thought i saw a flash of hurt in his eyes, but it was gone as fast as it arrived.

"Why would you care? It's like you forgot about _a long time ago!" _He shook his head.

"No, that's not true."

"Yeah, i wish that were true." My voice now quiet. Everything was, Jared i just now realized was shaking, and Paul who was shaking a while ago, came to an abrupt stop. "Look i'm not going to Uncle Pete, i rather die first, but if you don't want me around, just say so." Without another word, i turned around and started walking towards, God who knows where.

I heard footsteps following me, not knowing if it were Paul or that Jack ass dude, and not taking a chance, i started walking faster. The footstepd then matched my speed, and soon enough they were right next to me.

But it was just Seth, concern written on his face. He grabbed my wrist to stop me from walking and turned me in his direction. I didn't notice i was crying until he wiped away some stray tears.

"I must have looked like a wimp." I said. He shook his head.

"No."

"Then, i must have looked like an idiot."

"No."

"Then i-"

"You didn't look like anything you are about to say."

"Yeah, but what about the others? An i just totally ruined the day for them." We were on the sidewalk, next to the tree-line of the forest.

"We aren't judging you. None of us are, and none of us are blaming you for anything. Kay look at me. C'mon-Kay, look at- just look at me." he brought his index finger under my chin, so now i was looking straight at his warm brown eyes. They were filled with care and something i couldn't catch.

"Stop beating yourself up for all this. None of this is your fault." He said staring at me right in the eye. I'm serprised that he still hasn't thought my hair and eye color are freaky. People usually asked if i put on contacts or dye my hair. Or think I'm freaky when they see my eyes. Seth's bangs were falling over half of his eyes, making him look hott-cuter.

"You know Seth, after everything that has happened in my life, i still don't understand why you put up with me." Then out of nowhere my vivion started to get fizzy, and i got dizzy. Seth wrapped his arms around my waist, and i wrapped my arms around his neck, returning the hug, but still very dizzy.

"It's because, Kay i love you." Yeah i was surprsied, and i wanted to jump with joy, but i coulddn't do any of that. Because befor i did anything, everything became black, and i became unconscious.

* * *

**READ!**

**Yeah i know another cliff hanger, but i'll try to update as soon as i can. Quck question, would you guys mind if i put up a SETH POV on the next chaper? Anyway, tell me how you think it went, and if you have any questions i will be happy to answer them! Thanks for reading!**


	5. What Am I To You?

**Kay POV**

My head was pounding like crazy, but i noticed that i was laying in my own bed when i had woken up. Seth must have brought me here. Oh carp, Seth! I just _had_ to faint right when he had said those words. What would he think of me? Will he be mad, or hate me or something? Was he going to stop talking to me?

In the middle of my 'breakdown' my door had opened, and revealed Seth himself. He had a warm but relieved smile on his face. He walked up to my bed, and helped me sit up, since my head was driving me crazy.

"How are ya feeling?" I scooted over, and patted the space next to me. He chuckled and sat down next to me.

"My head is killing me. What happened?" He thought about it for a sec, then turned to me.

"My mom said that you overwored yourself after the fall. Hence the killer head ache. The others had to leave. David appearently cheated on Troy's sister. So they got into a heated argument. They both left after Troy socked David in the face. Lorelei didn't do her chores, so _she_ had to leave. And Clover had to babysit her bay brother. So, yeah it's just us now." Seth expained everything.

Seth was making small circles on my back, and it was kinda helping with the head ache and all. Seth must have noticed me relax, since he chuckled. "My mom would do this to me when i had a bad head ache. Don't tell anyone i told you that though." I couldn't help but laugh.

"Don't worry Seth your secret is safe with me." I said in a mocking tone. Seth laughed, and gently gave me a friendly shove. "So what have you been doing since then?" He then stood up.

"Come on, I'll show." He helped me stand up, and walked to to the door.

"I'm kind of scared as to what you did." He made a mock hurt face, and placed his hand over his heart, as to be appalled.

"I'm appaled," See what i told ya, " I can't believe you don't trust me." It was my turn to give him a shove, and we both laughed. We walked downstairs and i smiled at what i saw. Seth had made breakfast for dinner. There was toasts, eggs, bacon, wafles, and orange juice on the table. Plus i was realived he hadn't burnt down the house. Just on que my stomach growled. Seth and I laughed.

"I see someone's hungry." He said with a smile on his face. Sometimes i think he doesn't even know when he's smiling. That thought made me laugh. Seth gave me a confused looked, but i just waved it off.

We both just enjoyed each other's company from there. The food was _really good_. But he did admit that he had a _tiny_ bit of help from his mom. Which i didn't mind as long he as he didn't burn down the house. After we ate we went to the T.V. We didn't really pay attention to the T.V. though. We just kept on talking and talking. Soon, a thought popped into my head. _'Did this make Seth and I _best _friends? Or is he just doing this out of pity?'_

**_Seth POV_**

Kay and I were at her place, and we were just hanging out and having a laugh. Her eyes would shine when she would smile and laugh. Everytime I was around her, I could just be me. Yeah i can do that with David and Troy, but Kay... wel she was Kay. I mean other girls, they would always try to impress me or something. But Kay, she's just herself.

Just then there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it." She said, but i followed her anyway for some reason. When we got to the door, an old man, who was already losing his hair stood there, looking aggrivated. Kay stopped smiling, and frowned.

"What do you want?" She said sounding irritated. He rolled his eyes at her and answered.

"I told you, i said that i would be vissiting once in a while."

"That was this morning. Do you _have_ to come here more than _once_ a day?" He must have been the guy she was talking about this morning, when i dropped off her stuff.

"Hey, I'm your uncle and you will pay me some respect." Kay scoffed.

"Where'd you hear that? On one of those cleche movies you love watching all the time?" He uncle took a step forward, but Kay stayed where she was. Worried he might slap her anything, by the look on his face, i took a step closer to Kay.

"You will respect me." He growled.

"Please, you're just like dad, but _worse._" He had enough. He raised his hand, to not slap, but to punch her. As fast as i could, i wraped my arms around her waist, and turned around, so he ended up punching my back. To tell the truth, I think it hurt him, more than it hurt me.

"What the-?" He yelled out. I turned to him, and saw that he was even more mad, but confused at the same time. Out of nowhere, Paul came out. He looked like he was about to kill, I'm not kidding. He walked straight up to his uncle.

"What are _you_ doing here?" He growled. What's up with all the growling? Kay seemed to think the same thing. His uncle gave him the same answer as he gave Kay. Which she rolled her eyes to. Paul gave an annoyed grunt and took a step forward. So did his Uncle. I was now standing in front of Kay, just in case something happened, and i have a feeling something is going to happen.

"Look I'm bringing her with me." Their Uncle hissed.

Paul growled out in responce,"No you're not. I have custody over her, and I'm the one taking care of her." Their Uncle scoffed.

"Oh really? Because of what I've seen, you wouldn't care less about her lately. You didn't even tell her about the change! And she's your own _sister!_" This time Kay jumped in.

"Wait,"They turned to look at her,"What change are you talking about?" Paul glared at his Uncle, and their Uncle just smirked at her.

"You see." Paul just continued to glare at him.

"Just. Go." He just rolled his eyes, and walked to his car. But then he turned around.

"I _will_ get her, and i won't give up. And a little tip, if you _really_ love her, and care for her, you would tell her. Good-bye." then he sped off in his car. Kay stil looked confused, and Paul was shaking slightly. It seemed to be a few minutes befor someone spoke. And that would be Kay.

"What was he talking about '_change'_?" Paul just looked at her blankly, then pushed past us. Kay went after him.

**Kay POV**

I chased after Paul, and he was half way to the stairs when i got to him.

"You heard him! If you really do care about me, and love me you would tell me." paul just stared at me, his eye brows narrowed. he looked me straight in the eye. Then it dawned on me... Did Paul even care about me anymore? I took a step back as if someone had slapped me in the face, and punched my gut.

"if you don't care about me, then why wouldn't you let him take me?"

"Because." he answered.

"Because why?" I was starting to get _really_ from the limited answers.

"You don't need to know anything. What you don't know, will keep you safe."

"What does that evn mean?" Paul sudden he took a step forward and looked me straight in the eye.

"You don't nee to know _anything!_ It's something you're not meant to know!"

"Oh, and being your sister isn't enough?" I yelled back. Two coud play at this game.

"You're not my sister?" And here comes the slapped in the face part, but punched in the face. I staggered back as if someone did.

My voice now quiet i said, "That doesn't make sense."

"If you were really my sister, you would leave it alone."

"And if you were really my brother, you would understand how worried I get and am about you!"

"Well, I guess I'm not your brother." Tears started forming in my eyes.

"What happened to him?" He didn't answer for a bit, but i saw determination in his eyes.

"He left you." And i couldn't hold in the tears anymore.

**Paul POV [YAY!]**

I know it was jacked up, but i had to say something, to keep her away from this type of world. It just isn't something for her to experiance. I love my sister, and i would do anything for her, that's why i had to say this.

Tears were running down her cheeks, and i had to fight myself from coming there and telling her everything is going to be okay, and hold her tight. Just like i used to do, when we were still close.

I aways missed those times. And i would always think about them, when I'm not around the pack. but i this is what kept my sister safe, then I'm doing it. Plus the hold and wieght of the alpha command.

I jusy hope after this, she would leave all of this alone. and forget i evn exist. But i still wanted to let her know i loved how could i do that, without getting her into this?

**Okay so it was a mix of POV'z but i liked it. Did you? What do you think should be the next POV in the next chapter? Tell me how ya think it went. And thanx for reading.=]**


	6. Ugh, Truth And Dare?

**Okay thanks for the reviews i eally appriciate them. =D Now on with the story.**

**Oh, by the way, I do NoT own Twilight. =[**

**Kay POV _Next Day..._**

I woke up, and had dried tears on my cheeks. It seemed like it was raining outside...again. It took me awhile to remeber what had happened last night. That's when the silent tears started running down my cheeks. It was true, and i have come to a conclusion. Paul was there alright, but my brother had dissapeared completely.

After the 'argument', Paul went... God who knows where. Seth had stayed a bit to make sure i don't do anything stupid. But to tell you the truth, i was embarrassed out of my mind. Seth just so happened to be there, whenever Paul and I always got into a 'disagreement'. I put my head in my hands, and groaned to myself.

I just sat there, looking at the sea of white of my wall in my room. Paul's words kept ringing in my head, and i couldn't get them out. _"He left you..."_ Just then i knew something inside of me snapped. And i knew what it was.

It came to the point where i just had to...give up. My brother isn't there anymore, and i can't find him. It's just a long endless road to nowhere. He doesn't care about me, or love me. But why wont he let Pete take me away, if he doesn't care? Paul made it clear that he didn't want me around,. But why wont i leave? Because i have no idea where i would go.

I plopped down on my bed, and looked at the ceiling.

"I give up." I sighed quietly. Just then there was a knock at the door. I groggly got up and rolled my eyes. "I wonder who that is..." Just kidding, i just knew it had to be Pete. I walked down the hall. I then walked passed the mirror that was hanging on the wall, in the hall. my hair looked a littled tangled up, and my eyes were still red and puffy. But i didnt care at this point.

My hair looked gray and lifeless. Just clinging to my scalp for life. My eyes matched my hair. They were dull, and boring, but rimmed with red, from crying. I looked pale like i haven't eaten for days. i mean man, i only didn't eat for one day! How can this happen. But on the other hand, when you find out your own brother didn't care or love you, how would _you_ take it?

I pulled the door open, and found everyone. Well except david and Troy. They all had something in their hands. Clover had some DVD's in her hands, and so did Lorelei, and of course seth was holding the snacks.

"You know if it's you guys, you don't have to knock or ring the door bell, just walk in." I let them come in as i said this.

"Oh, and what if the doors locked huh?" Lorelei said this in her smart attic voice. I just smirked and shook my head at her, as she gave off a cheesy, cheeky grin. making all of us chuckle at her antics.

"Anyway,"I said as we started putting the stuff on the ground of the living room, and plopping down ourselves,"I don't mean to be rude, but what are you guys doing here?" Thsi time Clover spoke up.

"Well, if you must know, we thought that out best friend, might need some comforting right now. So we came over." She said simply...i think.

"So who wants to watch some Scre4m?" Seth said, already putting in the movie. Lorelei was already in the kitchen popping the pop corn. I could smell the smell of movie theater butter popcorn floaing into the room, and making my mouth water. I'd forgotten that i hadn't eaten last night. That reminded me of my appearance.

"You gouys, I'll just go... freshen up a little." I made a face at the words, 'freshen up'. I was never the one to say those words, 'till now...I guess. After heaing their okay's, i rushed to my room.

I took a quick shower, and quickly towel dried my hair. I looked in the mirror ans saw that it went back looking healthy, and silk kinda. My eyes, were no longer red and puffy they were vivid, and clear. I didn't look pale; my skin went to its original color.

I decided on wearing a purple v-neck, long sleeve shirt, and some dark skinny jeans. when i was done with that, i walked back into the living room, to find Lorelei acting...Well like Lorelei. She was absolutely laughing at _nothing_. Clover just looked at her, and Seth was smiling like always. His white teeth shining.

"So who wants to watch a movie." And that's axactly what we did. To tell you the truth, the movie was filled with jumps, and laughing. Sometimes when they would pop out of nowhere, us girls would look for something to cling on. And for my embarrassement, Seth is what i clung onto. But he didn't seemed to mind. Just gave me a reassuring smile. And just to not make things awkward, i would roll my eyes, and he would chuckle.

When the movie was done we would just sit there and talk. Just then Lorelei's eyes lit up, and she sat up sraighter.

"Who wants to play some, Truth or Dare?" Clover and i groaned, while Seth just stared at us confused. I just gave him a,'You don't wanna know,' look. And he just nodded his head. Lorelei and Truth or Dare together, is not good. Her dares could get really visious. And the truths are brutal.

"Oh come on! _Please!"_ She dragged on the 'E'. After five minutes of her begging us, we finally agreed, but only for a few minutes; us being afraid if it was going to be too long, one of us might turn out dead. She jumped up and pumped up her fist in the air. Then she thought for a bit.

"Okay Seth," uh-oh,"truth or dare?" Let's just hope he picks truth instead of dare.

"Um, I gues... Dare?" Clover and i looked at each other.

"NO!" We bellowed at the same time. While Lorelei rubbed her hands together, and had a evil smile on her face. All she was missing was a flash-light under her face.

"Oh, this 'oughta be good."

Seth gulped, and i said,"Uh-oh, good luck Seth." **[A/N=okay i so wanted it to end it here, but then again, where's the fun? Enjoy]**

"Okay, Seth... I dare you to stuff a bra with socks and put it on, and act like a ladie." Lorelei had the biggest smile on her face right now. But as for Seth, the color in his face just flat out went away. Clover couldn't hide her grin, and i just sat there, waiting for something to happen. Then finally...

"Fine, I'll do it. But I'll need a bra." A hint of pink rose to Seth's cheeks, as he said this. And Clover and Lorelei's eyes flashed to me. Oh heck no! Did she do this on purpose?

"Come on Kay. It is your house, and we are, all here. Go on, and go get one of your bras. And bring it down here, with some socks, so Seth here, can do the dare." Seth seemed to blush a bit more, but i can tell that, my face litteraly looked like peporoni. **[A/N=Wanted to use something besides, tomatoes.]** I rolled my eyes and stomped all the way to my room, and quickly grabbed a bra, and several pairs of socks, and went back to the living room.

I shyly gave them to Seth. After him putting in the socks, and having some trouble putting on the bra, all of us seemed to forget the awkwardness, and couldn't contain out laughter, as Seth walzted around the house, pretending to do the cat-walk. He even made a couple of faces to match the poses he was doing. And that only made us laugh even harder.

Clover even had tears running down her cheeks, I couldn't breathe, and Lorelei's face was turning red. And Seth, oh Seth, he seemed to be laughing so hard, he was starting to lose his balance. Only making us laugh even _harder_. If that was ecen possible.

**_PLEASE READ_**

_okay okay, i know it might be a little short, but right now i'm in a rush, sorry. **Oh, and if you guys have any ideas for , truth or dare, PM me or leave it as a review**. =] thanks for reading. Review._


	7. Together Now

**REALLY appriciate the reviews guys! :D think i can get more? Make sure you read the A/N at the end of this chapter, PLEASE :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that belongs to S.M haha**

* * *

**Kay POV**

The laughing never seemed to stop. Eventually i had to stuff verious types of pudding down my shirt-which was not pleasent at all, and had to changed my shirt- and Clover, she had to bite someone's foot of her chioce. Which was Lorelei, and Lorelei had really ticklish feet.

Then when it came to Lorelei, we all dared her to call her long time crush, Darek. Darek only lived like two blocks away from me, and she would never seem to be quiet about him once in a while. Like, if she starts, she never stops.

All she did when he answered the was phone was just sit there, and stared out into space. Evenetually she just flat out hung up on him. Just looking at her face, made us break out and laugh. The color in her cheeks totally flushed. And her eyes were totaly empty.

Darek's a nice guy. Almost the same height as Seth, and his hair was a few shades lighter than his too. He was more quiet, but he was nice non the less. Sometimes i would catch Lorelei and Darek having a normal conversation. _'So she can be all normal with him in person, bot not on the phone? Okay, that does _not_ make sense.'_

It was now Lorelei's turn to ask someone truth or dare. And by the way she looked at me, it just _had_ something to do with Seth. I gulped, and she gave me an innocent smile and truned to Seth.

"Seth, truth or dare?"

"Dare." He said without thinking about it. Lorelei, smiled and started rubbing her hands together. And by the look on Seth's face, he knew that he had made a bad choice.

"Okay. I dare you to pick someone in the group that you currently have feelings for, and go in a different room, and tell her how you feel." Clover couldn't hold in her short laugh as she heard this. I sat there frozen, just staring at nothing. Did she really want me to be embarrassed? I mean, what if Seth really doesn't like me, and he likes someone else in the group?

I looked over at Seth, and saw that he was blushing, while looking at the ground. It seemed like a whole hour before he did anything. And his actions shocked me. He slowly stood up. And hesitently handed me his hand.

I stared at it for a minute, but realized that i must have looked like an idiot, so i slowly took it. My hand shook as i took his soft but bigger hand. But it stopped once i felt the warmth of his hand. I was afraid to look at anyone's eyes, so i just looked at the ground.

As we walked, thoughts started to swarming in my head. Everything that Seth and I had gone through. The incident at the beach. How he was worried but also somewhat care-free about, at how squished I was, and how bad my back hurt. The kiss on the cheek.

Then how when he would see Lorelei, Clover and I together, he would say my name first. The way he smiled at me. The way he cared and worried about me.

Then the incident after i fell near Embry's mom's shop. Seth came after me, to comfort me, and make sure i was okay. To make sure i would stop blaming myself for something i didn't do. How he held me tight.

What he said to me. Was what he said true?

**Seth POV**

Thoughts were swarming in my head. How was she going to take this. Will she think i was some creep, that had a crush on her? What if she won't talk to me after this? But i knew that i had to try. I just had to try and tell her how i feel. And maybe, just maybe she won't freak out as much if she doesn't like me... I think.

She was special. I loved the way her eyes shined when she was smiling. And the way her voice sounds so angelic, her smile so pure. How her hair blew in the wind, how graceful it looked. Just being around her made me smile.

I was standing by her bedroom door, as she stood quietly near her bed. Then she decised to speak.

"Look, Seth, if you're doing this, because you just didn't want to face-" I cut her off.

"Member when we were younger, and you were always the one yelling out, everyone has a choice?" She seemed shocked, but nodded her head anyway. "The choice I'm making right, is the choice that I made all on my own. Not because I'm afraid of some people calling me a chicken, or making fun of me for not doing the dare. I realized that, that dare, gave me a chance. A chance to tell you how i feel. How I _really_ feel." I took a few steps towards her, so that we were a bit closer. She stood where she was, and I regained my courage.

"Well Seth, how _do_ you feel?"

"I feel..." It seemed i was losing some of my breath from my nervousness. But hearing the shakiness of her voice, I knew i was the only one that was nervous.

"I feel, like when I'm always around you, I have the urge to smile more. I feel everytime we're so close, my heart rate quickens to know end. And when I see you smile it makes me happy to see _you_ happy. And to have your company, I feel like I'm some, one lucky person. Accalia, I like you. I mean I _realy_ like _like_ you. And I hope you can understand that." So many emotions were floating in her eyes, I didn't know what she was feeling.

"Seth," She finally spoke. I let out a breath i hadn't realized i was holding, "Have you seen what had happened in the last few days? Would you really wanted to be with a girl like... well like _me?_" I smiled down at her, and placed a hand on her soft sheek. She subtly leant her face on it.

"Kay, when I'm around I can't help but smile. But you need to know that no matter what is goin' on, I'll be there for you. To listen or talk to. You have me, Lorelei, Clover and when Andy answers back, him. What i noticed is, you're strong willed and determined. Kay i like you for _you._ You don't walk around with layers and _layers_ of make-up on, or try flirting with every guy you see. You don't care what people think of you.

"You're like that beacause you're, your own person. You're beatiful, kind, smart, and of course spontaneous." She smiled at the word. "Accalia Peace Meraz, you are the only exception." A big smile broke accross her face, and i couldn't contain my own.

"You know Seth, you're some guy, you know that?" I shrugged playfully.

"I've been told." She rolled her eyes. But at the moment, we both realized how close we had become. Her face was just inches from mine. Her hands snaked their way around my neck loosley, and played with the hair there, with her thumbes. It sent shivers down my spine. I placed a hand on her waist, while my other was still, softly on her cheek.

As we moved closer, and closer to each other, our breathing seemed to stop.

**Kay POV**

Seth's face, was slowly getting closer to mine, and i could fee his warm breath on my face. Then i realized that i was going closer to him also. Seth Clearwater had actually told me his true feelings for me. Sincerity was written all over his face as he said those words, that made my heart excelarate.

Seth Clearwater loves _me!_

Pictures of him were flashing in my head. Us at the beach. How he looked so thoughtful as he looked at the waves. HIm smiling at me who almost tripped over a branch, that was clearly showing, but i was too blind to see it. Seth was always there for me.

Then a thought came to mind. Lorelei and Clover.

"Seth," i said in a voice barely a whisper. He leant his forehead against mine his eyes closed, "as much as i _want_ to kiss you right now," a ghost of a smile formed on his lips, "i don't feel comfortable with Lorelei and Clover listening right outside that door." Seth chuckled and sat up straight, with a smile on his face. We both looked at each other, and charged for the door, and swung it opened.

And i was right. Lorelei and Clover were there, leaning on the door. So they both plummeted to the ground when the door opened. They both fell wih a yelp, and a 'oof'. Seth and i both laughed, and rolled our eyes. Sigh, this is what best friends do.

* * *

We all just hung out for a while, and wtched T.V and had snacks. Seth and I acted like we did before, but something was different. It seemed like that we had contact with each other more. He would brush his hand against mind, and i would do the same to him. We both smiled to each other more.

Soon it came the time, when all of them were exiting the door, and saying good-bye.

"So Kay, got any action?" I rolled my eyes at Lorleie's antics, and she just laughed, and Clover laughed along with her. They both gave me a hug good-night and left. Then it was just Seth and me.

"Was it true? What you said to me?" Seth grabbed my hand, and looked straight at me.

"Every word." He said. I smiled, and vased my arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around me. It felt nice. How my body fit perfectly against his. We held each other there for a few minutes, then let go. My hands were still on his shoulders, while his were on my hips, though.

"Well, guess i better go." He said. He gave me a warm smile.

"I guess. But Seth?"

"Yeah?" He turned around.

I grabbed him by the shoulders, and leaned in slowly. Going slower and slower. and just as i was about to lay a kiss on his lips, i swerved and placed one, just on the corner of his mouth. You know, just to be a tease. Then I leaned towards his ear.

"G'night Seth." Giving him a quick hug, i waved him good-bye, and watched him walk slowly away, towards his house. He seemed to be a little struck by the surprise, and I smiled at the thought of me having to do that. He would accassionally look back and smile at me, and i wold return it.

After i had closed the door, i leant against it, trying to catch some of my breath. Seth, Seth Clearwater had officially confessed his _true_ feelings to me. I so felt like doin' a happy dance right now. But i was to tired to. So i just thought...

I'm with Seth Clearwater.

* * *

**Okay, thanks for reading!=] So we all know that summer is coming up or is already up for some people, and we have more time right? Well, i might be a bit busy, since I'm moving and we have to do all this stuff, so yeah. But if you guys give me at least five reviews, I promise to update faster. So, review XD**


	8. Growling?

**Thanks for the review(s) and the story alerts. Been busy with moving and all, but I finally go the chance. Yay! It's finally SUMMER! Anyway, thanks to the readers who've gone this far to read my story. THANK YOU.**

**So, um, yeah give some feedback on how you think this one went. Thanx.**

** Disclaimer:I don't own Twilight...Sadly**

**Seth POV**

I walked through the door with a cheeky grin on my face. I still couldn't stop thinking about Kay. But does it make her my Kay now? I was interrrupted by Leah.

"What's got you all cheeky?" She said, not even looking up from her girl magazine...thing. To be honest I have no idea why girls read those stuff. I sat next to her, control in hand and sighed.

"Well, I guess I'm just happy." I smirked as she finally pulled away from her magazine, to give me a curious look. Before I could say anything more, the door had swung open.

"I have no idea why you choose not to take care of yourself, Harry. What if somethings happens, huh? Think about the kids. What would they think if you just suddenly have a hear-"

"Sue, I will be fine. Stop worrying about me. I'm healthy as a horse." They clearly hadn't noticed us yet, sitting right in from of them. Leah and I looked at each other, not knowing what they were on about, but kept quiet.

"Now don't start with that junk Harry Clearwater." By the tone of my mom's voice, this was going to turn into a long argument, so I decided to step up.

"Mom, Dad, what's going on?" Their heads flickered to my direction, in the living room. Mom's eyes, which were stone hard, softened when she saw me.

"Nothing. Nothing you need to worry about." Leah spoke this time.

"But didn't you just say-"

"Nevermind what your mother said. Who wants to eat?" Dad said with a tight smile on his face. By the look on mom's face, this wasn't going to be over. And boy was I right.

**Monday Moring...**

"Sheesh." Was all I said. I was even surprised i got an _hour _of sleep. Mom and dad had been arguing all night, over something neither Leah or I knew about. The yelling was too muffled by the walls, but non-the less, they were loud.

What could they possibly be agruing about? Mom and Dad barley argued over anything. Why did Dad have to take care of himself so badly? What did Leah and I have anything to do with it? But I was _rudely _interrupted, when someone just decided yank on my arm rather harshly, almost making me lose my balance.

But the voice that spoke, told me who it was right away.

"Seth, did you and Kay kiss?" Lorelei asked, rather excitedly. She looked like she was going to bounce in her place at any moment. I let out a chuckle.

"Lorelei, I don't kiss and tell." I told her mockingly, and turned around to walk away. I could just imagine the look she had on her face: mouth dropped open, her eye brows narrowed. Ha! Funny.

I realized I had stopped in front of Kay's house, and she was just walking out.

She looked up after checking the door, and gave me a dorky grin, making me laugh. I stuck my tounge out at her, and this time she laughed

"Awwwwwww." Said Lorelei who had walked up. Kay and i looked at each other at the same time, and rolled our eyes. Kay looked pretty today.

She was wearing a white V-neck shirt, dark skinny jeans, black Vans, and a a leather jacket, that the sleeves stop at the elbows.

"You look cute today." She blushed a bit, bitting her lip a bit also. She looked cute like that.

"Thank you. You do too." She poked my nose, since she's a dork like that, and walked on. I laughed and followed, while looking at what I was wearing. a black V-neck, dark jeans, and vans. Yep, very simple.

"So how was your night last night?" she asked.

"Hm. That was alot of 'nights'." She rolled her eyes, chuckled, then flicked my stomach. I smiled down at her. I noticed that i was now three inches taller than her.

"Well, mine was great thank you very much." She said matter-a-factly.

"Oh really?" I raised an eye brow.

"Mhm." She nodded, her hair flowing in the wind, and her eyes twinkling.

"How so?"

"Because." She was such a tease. Before I could say a thing, she did. "Race ya." And she was off, with me and Lorelei after her. I forgot all about what had happened at home, and about the argument. Right now, I was enjoying my time with my girlfriend.

**Kay POV **

I was currently racing Seth to school. And I believe Lorelei had joined us also. Hearing the heavy footsteps behind me, I knew Seth was very close to catching up. Kowing that he'll just catch up anyway, I decided to surprise him, and stop in place. This however resulted us in plummetting to the ground since he was right behind me.

We safely landed on the grass on the nieghboor's lawn, laughing. Seth's right arm had wrapped its way around my waist in the middle of the fall, softening it a bit. We were there laughing, with his arm around my waist, and my head on his shoulder, when all of a sudden there was a white flash.

Seth and I looked up in alarm, to find Lorelei standing above us, with a camera in her hand. _'How in the world did she get a camera all of a sudden?'_ Beside me Seth chuckled, so I guess I had voiced my question. Lorelei rolled her eyes.

"I always have one handy, just in case. And I guess now it had payed off." It was Seth and I's turn to roll our eyes. There was another white flash.

"Lorry!" I whined like a five year old. She raised her eyes at me, and Seth let out a laugh.

"Lorry?" She replied.

"Yes you're Lorry now, kay?"

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Ye-"

"Guys?" Our heads swivvled to Seth.

"Yes?" Both 'Lorry' and I said in usion.

"As mush as this conversation is interresting, I think we need to go to school."

"Oh." I repllied, but lay my head on Seth's shoulder anyway. I felt the vibration of his laugh.

"Well, I don't know about you two, but I don't want to be late for school." With that she strutted her way to school. Yeah that's right she 'strutted'. The wind was starting to pick up now, blowing my hair all over the place, annoying me.

"Stupid hair." I muttered, my eyes closed. What can i say, this position was quite comfortable.

"Oh and why is that?" I didn't get the chance to answer, because we just noticed who's lawn we were on. Mrs. Persian. She was the middle-aged-grouchy-neighboor-with-a-dog type. And she had now let out her little-_annoying-_yorkie, that barks all night long, out. Seth who had the fast reflexes, grabbed my hand, pulled me up, and we both sprinted to school, away from the dog. But we couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

So far school's been a drag on. I mean all you do is, sit, listen, and leave. What's the point. But now it's finally lunch. Clover was late again, but this is the latest she's ever been. Andy was still AWOL. He hasn't texted, or called, and we haven't seen him anywhere.

Kids were bustling everywhere, trying to get seats with their friends, and their food, and so on. But for some reason, I didn't feel like eating. So, ignoring the weather, I went outside to sit there.

It was still windy out, but not as much. The sun was slightly hooded by the clouds, but I didn't mind. It calmed me down some, after what happened at home.

**Flashback...**

_ After getting ready for school, I walked to the kirchen to get breakfast as usual. But right when I walked in, Paul had just now slammed the house phone, not looking too happy. His eye snapped to me._

_ "What are you doing awake?" His eye brows narrowed._

_ "Um, I have school." By the way he was looking at me, it made me phrase my sentence as a question._

_ "Right." He replied, when he looked at the calender to find it was Monday. "Uncle Pete called..." I waited for him to finish his sentence, knowing there was more. "For you actually." The last part he growled out through his clenched teeth. He then started to slightly shake. This only happenes when he's either annoyed, or mad. But you know what? Most people I know don't do that._

_ "Paul." His head flashed to me. "Why are you shaking." He seemed stunned for a bit, but shook it off._

_ "It's cold." He replied, pushing pass me. He still had the scorching hot skin temperature. He was wearing a white T, and cut offs. At least this time he was wearing a shirt._

_ "Oh really? Because you never seem cold when you're walking around shirtless with you _gang."_ I retorted. He was still shaking, and that seemed to worsen it. He spun around, and poked me harshly on the chest, making me flinch away._

_ "You know _nothing. _You got that?" I didn't say anything. Still in shock at his actions, but he poked me again, probably more harshly. "So don't go saying stuff about other people, you barley even know. Because you barley know me." He snarled._

_ "Barely, anymore." I muttered under my breath, but he still seemed to hear it. Something flashed in his eyes. But it was gone too fast for me to put a finger on it._

_ "Go to school." He snarled out at me. Without a word I grabbed my stuff and headed out of the door. _

**_End of Flashback..._**

From then, I just decided to act calm. But truthfully. I was in no doubt freaked out at how Paul was acting today. That phone call must have been a harsh one. He was mad enough then.

"You think too much." Flinching from surprise, I find Seth sitting with me on the lunch table, under the tree. He was facing me mostly. He was sitting crossed legged, and leaning on his hands behind him.

"No I don't. You just think it's alot since you don't think at all." He rolled his eyes, and I smirked at him.

"Oh, hardy har har." That earned a laugh from me, Seth smiled back, showing his pearly white teeth. "So what were you thinking about?" Just by one look at my face, he already knew. "Kay-"

"Kay!" 'Lorry' burst out the door, from the cafeteria. Her eyes were wide, with some emotion in them.

"What?"

"Come on look." She took my hand, and tugged me to the cafeteria. But whatever this is, I wasn't going down alone, so I grabbed Seth's hand and tugged him along. Right when we walked through the door of the cafeteria, a growl echoed through the whole place.

"Well this 'oughta be good." Surprise surprse, Seth and I said together.

* * *

** Growling? Hmhmm, wonder what's that. hehe**

**Might not be the best chapter, but bare with me. More to come.**

**Don't forget to give some feedback on how you think it went. Thanks for reading. :D**


	9. My Mask

**Questions you Asked: ****Okay so...;**

** Mrs. Seth. Clearwater. No Seth did not phase yet. He is still 100% human right now. So it's ike somewhere around New Moon you would say.**

** and Others.: You guys thought Paul was the one growling in a the cafeteria. But i have to say...N0 it is NOT Paul the one growling. Well the rest is in the story, so just continue and read please. :D**

** I REALLY APPRICIATE the reviews and Story Alerts and Faves! YOu guys are S0 awesome! MUCH LOVE :D And bring feedback on how you think the chap went. Thanx**

**Kay POV **

Okay, so after the growling show was over. Lorry dragged Seth and I over to the front of the crowd who had formed after the growling. What surprised us was that the growling came from Quil Ateara. He didn't seem happy, I could tell you that. But i think I know who had caused that look on his face.

Nate Masen was standing not too far away from him, with his arms crossed, and a smirk drawn on his face. Nate was the normal obnoxious, annoying, cocky jock every high school had to have. He always played with girls like they were some football he could just throw around.

"You shut up Masen." I tried not to flinch at the tone of Quil's voice. I could've sworn his eye brow was twitching. I tried not to laugh. That always amused me when I saw things like that. I don't know why, just wanted to say it.

"Oh and what are you going to do, huh? Kill me? Psh, yeah right!" Nate had a bulky bod, and sometimes it looked like one of these days, the sleeves to his shirt were going to rip, since his arms were so big. But Quil, somehow, started getting some build into him too. I think he started going to the gym, since other kids would make fun of his lanky, skinny build.

Quil started growling again. Like, what's up with the growling? I flinched at the look he had in his eyes. It looked similar to the way Paul looked at me this morning. Like i didn't have control of my hand, it traveled to the spot where Paul had poked me so harshly.

Seth noticed this, and scooted closer to me. "Are you okay?" He whispered, as he intwined our hands together.

"Yeah, just fine." My voice squeaked a bit at the end, and he gave me a look while he squeezed my hand.

"What is it, you could tell me." His warm breath whisked down my neck, and rivered down my back. I bit my lip to stop from shivering. I hope Seth didn't notice. "Does it have to do with what you were thinking about a while ago?" Dang. He just had to put two and two together? _'Should I tell him? What would he say? that I was overreacting, or something?' _Appearently I didn't answer fast enough, because the next thing I know, he's pulling me away from everything that's going on, and out the doors.

The last thing i hear is a loud snarl, and a squeaking chair. I could've sworn that I heard a scream, but Seth and me were already out the door.

After a few minutes, it registered that Seth was dragging me away from school. Wait. _Away. _

_ "_Seth, where are you taking me, and why?" I asked eyeing our surroundings. you know what I saw? . . . Trees.

"The beach. I know you're not going to tell me, but the least I can do is help you get your mind off of it." What would I do without him? . . .

_I had opened my locker, and was almost buried in an avalanche of books, but Seth had stopped it._

_ "What would you do without me?" He asked as he put them into place._

_ "Be happier." I said mockingly. He rolled his eyes, and grinned. We both chuckled. _

I couldn't help but smile at the memory. Memories with Seth, always managed to make me smile. But then i realized something. We weren't surrouned by green, anymore. But the grey-ish, white-ish soothing ocean water, of First Beach. I couldn't see the sun anywhere, but the white clouds just added to the scene. It looked like a painting or something. My smile seemed to widen.

I enjoyed how peacefull everything felt. the smell of the water right in front of me, the sound of the waves, making me sway a bit. Seth's warm hand around mine, making the breeze feel good, along with his hand warming me. I closed my eyes, trying to capture this moment. The peace.

I was away. Away from the harshness of Paul. The growling. The yelling. The short tepmpers. Away from the drama, the tencness. Everything - I noticed - has been so tence, and tied so tightly together. Like whatever Paul and Pete knew. Paul was making sure not to tell me squat. But Pete wanted the opposite. I didn't tell anybody this, but at night I'd wonder what was so important that Paul had to change out of the blue. Why can't he be my brother again? Why can't he hug me goodnight, or just talk to me?

I remeber on the first week after he changed, he'd give me these looks. like he was so unsure about somthing. I'd tried to talk to him, but he'd just shake me away, or retort somehting to me, saying he didn't want anything from me. i'd be teary eyed, and cry at night. But the second week, it's like the first week never happened. Like ignoring me, and not being home was just a normal thing. He wouldn't give me the looks anymore. I missed thoughs looks somehow. Just because it let me know, that he knew I was there. I'd cry myself to sleep, thinking that he didn't love me. I'd wonder what i had done, for him to treat me the way he did.

Everyday, I'd make breakfast for him just in case he was home in the morning, then go to school. But when I'd get home, the food would still be there.

Untouched . . .

Everynight, I'd check his room to say goodnight, or see if he was there.

He never was . . .

i was a wreck for about a month. Paul was all the family I had left. And he was being torn away from me. Slowly. Painlfully.

Before i said anything to my freinds, before they knew anything, we'd sit down and talk. Normal right? Yeah. But Clover likes to talk about her experiences at home. Most of them the times she's goofing off with her brother. Like a funny moment with her brother and the T.V remote.

I'd feel envy, and sadness. I'd remember that there used to be funny times with Paul and me. Where he'd have a spark in his eyes when he'd laughed at me, or laughed along with me. But now I see hatred. At the begaining i thought it was directed at someone else. But after a few weeks, i started thinking, it was directed at _me. _I'd sit in my room at night, just thinking back at what I'd done. What did I do?

When I would go out to get food, since I didn't have enough for real groceries, I'd come across Paul and the others. My heart would clench with hurt whe I would see them. He seemed happy with them. Free.

I lost my appatite that first night. Then it happened again. He still looked happy and free, but that time he'd saw me. And right when he laid eyes on me, his face was complete stone. A mask. I had to try my best to sob right there in the middle of the street.

I noticed that night. I noticed that I had been holding him back. Holding him back to go on with his life. When our pearents were still alive, I'd cry and ask him to stay with me. He would cancel his plans with his friends and comfort me. Because with the problem with our parents, I felt alone. I only had Paul. Just him. I kept him away from his friends. His life.

After that I stopped bugging him. I'd keep my distance away from him, and watch in the distance when I'd see him have fun with his friends. Smiling. I used to make him smile. But i feel like all I do now is just make him more mad.

After a while, everyone knew. I'd go to school and get pity looks. They'd always ask if i was okay. But I'd shrug them off. They would say they were sorry. But that didn't help either. It was nice they said sorry, but I hated it at the same time, it just made me feel so vulnerable. But beside the looks of pity, they also looked at me skeptically; thinking that i was going to turn out like him.

After a while i put my own mask on. I let people see that it didn't bother me much anymore. That it already happened, and I just let it slide. But inside, it was sticking. It would be on my mind time to time and time again. But it just made me vulnerable. Of course I didn't show it.

I was just about to wipe a tear away, but Seth beat me to it. He cupped my face in his hands, and looked me right in the eye. Then I remebered Seth. He'd saw me crying here on the beach, and walked up to comfort me. He saw me a couple times at school, that's how he knew who I was. Eventually I told him the details of everything. I felt that no matter if he would just ignore me the next day, he was there to listen that day.

"Kay, you could tell me anything." I just looked at him. Just stood there. Every emotion i had felt, everything memory I had, had, were floding inside of me, and no matter how thick the wall, I couldn't help it anymore. My wall collapsed.

I dropped into Seth. His arms tightly around me, trying to hold me together. But nothing could stop the storm of emotions. I didn't think that I was probably staining his shirt with my tears. I just cried. And cried. And cried . . . and cired. i heard myself murmuring something.

I think it sounded something like, "I miss him, I miss him," . . .

He probably knew who I was talking about anyway. I let my wall crash and burn, right in front of Seth. I let him see what was trulying packed up inside of me. I let him see the emotions that were overloading me. I let the happen, 'casue i knew that I could trust him. . . Right?

**Paul POV **

We'd just gotten off of patrol. And we all decided that we wanted to go t the beach, since no one would be there. Kids were at school, and others . . . well they don't come at this time. Well that's what we all thought, before today anyway. We just got to the beach, when we saw two figures up ahead. A male and female.

I recognized the female's voice. She sounded so broken. So down and depressed. I flinched, knowing that I must have been the one to cause that. That was my fault. She kept on repeating the words, over and over. It felt like someone was squeezing my heart, and stabbed it with a knife.

Everynight when she would think I wasn't home. I was. Well the nights Sam would let me stay off of patrol. And I would hear her crying in her room, until she would fall asleep. My room was right next to hers, and I couldn't sleep in there anymore, so I started sleeping in the livingroom.

I then recognized the male voice also. He was saying soothing words to her.

"I miss him. I miss him so much. What happened?" Pain. Hurt . . . and loss were dripping in her words. The pack was standing silently next to me. Everyone of them, concentrating on what was going on right now. They knew who the two people were already. They all had sympathetic looks in their eyes. Even Sam. Sam. He has no right!

I snarled right at him, taking a step closer. "This is all _your_ fault. She wouldn't be like this if you would just let me tell her!" My narling never ceased to stop. The others flinched at my tone, but Sam stood tall and hard as stone. An animalistic look crossed his eye as he spoke back.

"But didn't you _also _say that you didn't want to tell her either? That she shouldn't be sucked into this stupid world? You said it. I just backed you up." His voice was firm and powerful. I looked down, knowing he was right. I had not wanted to tell her. She would just be sucked in. She shouldn't know anything, beacuase if she did, and something happened to us being exsposed she would be part of whatever the people did to us.

"But I wouldn't have said that, if I knew that she would react this way!" Sam took a step towards me. We were now nose and nose.

"Well, Meraz, you should have thought of that." This wan't Sam. He normally didn't act this way. Like an asswhole. The animalistic gleam in his eyes were still there. The pack looked surprised also. With a growl Sam spoke again, "Now I'm going home. Paul, Jacob, you two have second patrol." So that means when the kids are out of School. "Embry, you and me, fisrt patrol. Meet ya in ten." Then he was off.

Everyone stood frozen, but then we remebered Kay, and Seth. We spun around to see if they had heard anything, but they were gone.

Is that good?

**Kay POV **

_'What did he mean! What was the whole secret thing about? This is so frustrating! What world were they talking about?' _A bold up peice of paper hit me straight on the side of my heard. I turned in the directiong where it had came from, and I saw Seth just sitting there looking innocent. But he had that glint in his eye. Yep it was from him. Making sure that the teacher wasn't looking, I un folded the paper.

_'You need to stop thinking so much.' _We'd seen Paul at the beach, and seeing that that wasn't making me any better, he brought me back to school. He had his arm around me the whole time. I'd quickly recovered, and fixed myself, before going to look for Lorry, or Clover. Not finding them, we went to class.

When we got back, everyone seemed spooked. Like on edge. But no one was talking. I just decided to ask Lorry or Clover.

We were five minutes into the class when Seth threw the paper at me.

_'Why should I listen to you?' _I threw back. He teasingly rolled his eyes at me.

_'Cause, I'm smarter then you. Obviously. :P' _It was my turn to roll my eyes, while he tried to stiffle a chuckle.

_'Oh and who needed a tutor in Algebra?' _When he saw this, he just stuck his tongue out at me. I had a smile on my face, as i began to pay attention to class.

* * *

After school, Lorry, Seth and i started walking torwards the beach. I was secretly hopping Paul wasn't there though. I was walking between Seth and Lorry, So if someone saw us; it would look like the samll medium large thing going on. At the thought of this, I couldn't help out a chuckle.

"What are you laughing at?" Lorry spoke up. Givving me a funny look.

"Nuin." She rolled her eyes, but had a small smile on her face. I, in return, just stuck my tongue out at her. Haha, which she returned back at me. And it kpet on goning on just like that. Well, until there was a chuckle next to us.

"You guys look weird doing that." Lorry and I both looked at each other, and stuck our tongues out at him like five year olds. Seth just laughed, his eyes gleaming as he did so. I like that word. Gleaming. Oh, and also frech fries from In N Out Burger. . . random.

We just passed by Seth's house, when the door was vilently opened. I felt bad for the door. Because you know who touched it? Sam. Wait what was Sam doing at the _Clearwater's? _After the whole Leah thing, I would have thought that he would never step foot on there land. I hated what he did. He doesn't deserve someone so nice like Emily. But why would Emily do that to Leah?

We stood there stunned, looking at Sam, who was looking at Seth.

"Seth, your parents need to talk to you." huh. Wonder what that's about . . .

Seth gave me a tight hug, making my thoughts flash to what happened on the beach. I quickly shook that away, as he kissed my forehead. Leaving a warm tingling sensation.

"I'll call you." He said.

"Kay." I replied, purposely sounding like a five year old. He laughed before waving to Lorry, and hesitantly moving around Sam, to the front door.

"Lorry." I said as we continued to walk to the beach, "what happened at lunch." At the mention of that, all the color on her face was completely erased.

** OMG, school's starting in like two weeks! I'm going to be the new kid. My first time! I don't like that idea!**

** Thanx for reading! Don't forget to leave FEEDBACK! Seriously love you guys!**


	10. What Actually Happened?

**Okay, if you're reading this then YOU ARE AWESOME! Thank you for NOT giving up on me! I'm so sorry it took me forever, but school and stuuf. Ugh, not going to bore you with details. But please leave FEEDBACK on how you think this chapter went. Much love !**

** Diclaimer: I do N0T own TWILIGHT or anything realated to it. I just own the plot and my own characters.**

** This chapters picks up from the las one.**

* * *

**Lorry POV **

I stilled at the memory at what had happened at lunch. Everyone was suprised at the fact the school let classes continue anyway. Even though the monster-Quil-had caused Nate to go to the hospital. Quil was the cause of Nate being unconcious. He was the cause of Nate lying flat down on his back, floating in his own blood. He was the cause of us probably losing a student.

I shivered at the brutal things Quil had done to him. Quil. What was wrong with him?

"Lorry?" Kay interupted my train of thought. I was greatly grateful of that. When we stopped walking, I took a deep breath, and got sucked into the flashback as i told her.

**FLASHBACK... **U

_"Oh, and what are you going to do me? Kill me? Psh, yeah right!" That was enough of Quil. Right when Seth had dragged Kay out of here, I soon wish they had brought me with them._

_ Quil sprung towards Nate, and Nate getting caught off guard, wasn't ready for the power punch Quil sent his way. With a grunt Nate was on the ground, clunching his nose. Red dripping liquid flowed between his fingers. But Quil wasn't done with him yet._

_ Bringing his leg back, Quil snapped it foward, into Nate's ribs. I visibly saw everyone wince at the sickening crack. At the impact, Nate up chucked blood from his mouth now. No longer holding his nose, we all saw the deformed figure on his face. Blood was leaking on the ground. Fast. Nobody moved. And nobody made a sound. We all thought if we did anything, Nate wouldn't be the only one on the ground._

_ Appearently Quil had enough of Nate on the ground, so he grabbed the front of Nate's blood soaked shirt, and propped him up as best he could. Growling, he shoved his face in front of Nate's. "You still think I can't kill you? Ha, why don't you just wait and see." Quil's voice was flat out frightening. He wasn't Quil at this state._

_ No, this was a monster._

_ Pobably with the strength of a giant, he shoved Nate backwards making him spin, and brutally banging his head on the cafeteria table right behind him. Painfully, Nate dropped to the ground, that was now carpetted with his own blood. There was a thud as he dropped unconcious to the floor. Everything was silent. Nobody moved, or made a sound-still. Only one thought ran through every single person's mind right now._

_ Was he dead?_

_ Nobody knew, and nobody made a move to find out. Only now did anyone notice that Quil, was litterally vibrating. His body figure was blurry as he kept on shaking. Jacob Black and Embry Call, now made their appearance as they sprang forward, and all but dragged Quil out of the biulding._

_ Lights werre flashing everywhere, sirens stung our ears. Red, and blue blinded us. What was happening?_

**_END OF FLASHBACK..._**

Kay was speechless. Her face must have matched my own;emotionless, pale, grey, sick. Even now I couldn't believe that those events had happened at La Push High. In La Push, period. It was always calm over here. Nothing like that ever happened. No one hurt anybody. The closest anything that's gotten to that were these guys punching each other, but they immediatley stopped after some talking to.

"How... h-how could he do something so-so... I can't even describe it." Kay whispered. Her voice barely audible.

"You and me both. Trust me..."

**LATER THAT DAY...**

**Kay POV **

When I got home, Paul was sprawlled out on the couch watching T.V. Now that was a suprise. At first I just stood there at the door, thinking maybe I'm just hallucinating. Everyday, after school, Paul was either asleep, upstairs, or not even here at all. But I guess today, it just breaks the schedule.

Slowly making my way to the kitchen, I didn't forget what had happened today before school, and what had happened down at the beach. The words still rang in my head...

_"She wouldn't be like this if you would just let me tell her!" Paul's voice echoed in my head._

_ "But didn't you _also _say that you didn't want to tell her either? That she shouldn't be sucked into this stupid world?..." Sam roared back at him._

My mind wouldn't take a break. All it was thinking was, what did they mean? What were they even talking about?

I didn't notice the small table near the entrance of the kitchen, until I rammed into it of course. Making a loud noise, made Paul jump up and look in my direction. I averted my eyes, not wanting to see his cold eyes. The eyes that bore into mine this morning. Trying not to bump into anything else, I all but ran into the kitchen and opened the fridge.

I was uncomfortable in my own home... great.

"Accalia?" His husky voice made jolt, which of course me being the cluts that I am, making me slam my head on the fridge top. Not wanting to face him, but having to, I slowly stood up right while rubbing the back of my head. Making sure not to make eye contact, but looking into his general direction, I answered him.

"Yeah?" My voice was croaky all of a sudden. Why was croaky?

"Um." He cleared his throat. "So... uh, you were at the beach today with the, uh, Clearwater kid, huh?" Wait, he saw us? How close was he to us anyway? Did he hear what I was saying? How much did he know? Looking for an answer, I couldn't find one. So, since I'm stupid, I said a stupid answer.

"What?" Yep, that sounded dumb alright.

"You were at the beach today. Around lunch. With the Clearwater kid. And, you said some stuff..." CRAP! So he _had _heard. But how much?

"Uhh... yeah. We were talking about..." How can I stir this around? "school." Wow, yeah that worked. Note sarcasm.

"Umm," Paul started uncertainly. "no. You were talking about... me." I squeezed my eues shut. I really didn't want to talk about this right now. After the incident at school, the drama that happened before school, the beach, Seth-he wasn't a problem, but still-now this. No. I shook my head furriously.

"No.. no. I do _not _want to talk right now. I'm actually not feeling... well, right now. I-uh, just want to take a shower and go to bed."

"But Kay-."

"Nope." And I charged up the stairs.

You would think that after trying to get my brother back all this time, I would jump at the chance at actually talking to him about all this. But you know what? I couldn't handle. There. I just couldn't handle sitting there, or standing there, and listen to him talk. To hear whatever excuse he had to cover all this up. To hear what he had to say. Because you know what?

It was too late.

It was too late to finally speak up. It was too late to finally let out all the lies he's been doing or saying. It was too late to open up. He had months to do so. He had _months _to tell me. He had _MONTHS _to open up to me, and let me in. And he just decides this _now? _No. I couldn't handle it. At least... not now. Too many things were happening. The top two: whatever happened to Quil, and Uncle Pete.

I slammed my door when I made it. I didn't notice that I had been crying the way up the stairs. I couldn't cry now. No, I cried way too much today. But that didn't stop the river of salty liquid exscaping my eyes. I noticed then that I did need Seth around when I was crying, down, sad. That I needed Seth legit. He would hold me the whole time. The whole time that I would need it.

And this was one of those times.

I cried silently, but the hurt, confussion, loss, and hate were echoing, pounding, blaring, chanting, krept into my ears making it loud non the less. My unusually colored hair flowed around me as I lay my head in my hands still crying. I was so caught up into my emotions that I didn't hear the crash downstairs.

**Paul POV **u

"Stupid!" I roared as I flung the old stinkin' vace at the wall. How can I do this? Clearly she was upset, and that was all because of me! This is all my fault! I don't know I was even _given _the resposnebility of being an older brother, and a guardian if i can't even handle it! I mean, look at this mess! "Arrugh!" I threw a chair to the ground...

Poor chair..

Ugh! Now I'm going crazy! Feeling bad for a fucking chair. Before I could continue my rant even further, the doorbell rang. Grumbling about stupid things, I shuffled my way to the door.

"What do you wa-." I didn't finish my sentence. Seth Clearwater stood tall, and built right in front of me. Oh, he was close to phasing alright. He looked at me uncertainly as he spoke.

"Can I , um, see Kay. I need to talk to her." He answered. His eyes flickered to the shattered vace pieces on the ground, and broken chair along with it. Immediately worry popped up into his eyes. Worry for Kay probably. Okay, ew. Mushy romantic stuff. Paul out.

"Upstairs." I stepped aside so he could get going. He warily walked by me, and stiffly climbed up the stairs into Kay's room. She was still crying. Ugh, I wasn't done with my rant yet.

"Stupid!"

**Kay POV (A/N: sorry for going back and forth)**

There was a knock on my closed door. A light knock. Like they were unsure. Definately not Paul. Wondering who else it would be, I didn't care to wipe the tears, and opened the door, only to with that I had actually wipped the tears.

"Seth?" His eyes narrowed when he saw my tear streaked face.

"Kay?" He questioned, then took a small step towards me. "What happened? Did Paul do this to you? I saw broken glass downstairs, Kay. If he did do this to you, just tell me-" I interrrupted him, confused.

"Whoa, whoa. What are you talking about broken glass." He gave me a weird look, like I should know.

"Well, there was glass scattered on the floor when I got in." I sighed.

"No Paul didn't do this to me...kinda. But Him, the broken glass, and me aren't together. Paul must have thrown that. He does things when he's mad, like throw stuf..." I said quietly, plopping myself on my bed. Seth took a seat next to me.

"Then why were you crying, and what do you mean 'kinda'?" He questioned me. He looked cute when he was confused. But yet again, when was he never cute.

"Seth, there must have been a reason for you to come here." He raised an eye brow.

"What a boyfriend can't visit his own girlfriend?" He pretended to be appalled. That made me crack a small smile. I playfully pushed his shoulder. We both chuckled.

"But really Seth, why are ya here?" Don't get me wrong, I actually wanted him here. But something was wrong. He wasn't smiling right when I had opened the door. It took a minute but Seth finally sighed and started to talk.

"When i got home, everybody was in the livingroom. Well, Mom, Dad, and Leah. Suprisingly Sam." When he said Sam's name a weirded out looked crossed his face. "They all loked so worried, so that made me even more nervous than I already was. Mom had tears in her eyes, Dad looked grim, and giulty, and Leah... she just looked lost." A pained look flashed on his face. I wanted to make him stop talking because I knew whatever was going to happen wasn't going to be easy to say. But he wanted to continue anyway.

"Earlie that day, Dad had a heart attack." Seth, by now, was lying down next to me. I squeezed his hand encouragingly. "It happened when it was only Mom home. But she was in the shower, and she found Dad on the ground when she had gotten out. When they got to the hospital, they did their job, but they found something out. Kay, my Dad's been having heart problems for a _really _long time. Way before he even told my mom. He never told any of us. That's why my parents have been arguing." Seth's eyes started to get teary. "I just can't believe he made us find out this way. He's sick, and has to stay in bed rest. Mom's mixed up in everything, and Leah... ugh, she's even worse."

Seth covered his face with his hands, but i pried them away, and wrapped my arms around him. Seth had been there for me, now I'm here for him. I didn't say anything as he let himself let go, I let him let out anything he needed to be let out. He told me everything that had been happening with his parents arguing. How they kept it a secret for some time. He just told me everything. While we're here, wrapped in each other's arms.

With _all _our clothes on, you gutter heads.

"Seth," I finally said. "I probably can't relate, but your mom's here, Leah's here, and I'm here. Nothing is going to happen with your Dad. We're all going to make sure of that, okay?" I said in a shushed tone. I felt Seth nod against my shoulder. His hair tickled my noise and I couldn't help but giggle.

"What?" Seth's voice was a bit croaky, and muffled since it was nuzzled against the place where my shoulder and neck meet. His breath sending shivers down my spine.

"Nothing. Your hair just tickled my nose is all." He chuckled at this. Proud that I lifted up his spirits a bit, I suddenly tickled him. He had this spot on his back near his spine, where that's his worse tickle spot. Suprised at being tickle, Seth yelped and jump off the bed, onto his back on the floor.

"Hmmhm. Is the floor more comfortiable than the bed? Huh, I never knew that." I said in a mocking tone. Seth's head popped up at the side of the bed.

"Oh, you're going to get it now." He said. An evil glint in his eye.

Uh, oh.

**Paul POV (A/N:again, sorry)**

I'm _so fed up of this! _Everything that I caused is my fault. Since I was such a lousy kid in school, that made my parents unhappy. And since they were unhappy with _me, _they were unhappy with _Kay. _And becuase of _that, _she was unhappy. After my mother passed, that made 'Dad' even more upset. Then he started drinking.

And everytime he would see _me, _he would get worse, and eventually go to the bar. Because of _me, _he thought that all his kids were unsuccessful. Because of _me, _neither of my parents saw how wonderful Kay was in school. Always Getting straight A's. Getting good comments from her teachers. Citizenship awards comming from the school. But because of _me, _our parents never bothered to look at all that.

Because of _me,_ I morph into a gigantic dog! And because of _that,_ I'm some sort of protector of La Push. _Also, _my sister's view on me _totally _changed. I don't know her, and she doesn't know me. Because of _my temper _I can't be around her much, and when I am, i _totally _lose my cool eventually. And she probobly hates me!

**_All. Because. Of. ME. _**

With a roar, I charged down the hall, to the small door that lay under the stairs. Inside this door, lay the bottles of drinks my father drank when he was frusterated, or well... when he drank. Nobody ever came near here, because everybody knew that these were his 'Stress takers'.

Hey if it took away his stress, why can't it take away mine?

With that, I swung the door right open. "Okay, where to start?" But for some reasoon, I felt like I was forgeting something. But I ignored it, andhastily grabbed a random bottle. But little did i know that my new 'wolf body' would react to alcohol differently.

* * *

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING! PLZ leave FEEDBACK. And if you guys D0 want to review and you D0 want to have yourself a little character in my story, then leave a review or PM me, ur characters name and appearance if you want. And you might actually have a future role in this story. Most likely. OH! And tell me what you want you character to be if you want. Much love!**


	11. Cheesy, But Perfect

**Thank you for the reviews! Thank you for the ones who haven't given up on me. Much love to you guys! Okay, so on with the story!  
Remember you can PM or review me if you're interested of being a future character in this story. Much love to all you guys!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, and my own characters.**

**Okay this chapter is DEDICATED to TALA. AKA .WOLF ! XD**

**This is REALLY inportant! I will be CHANGING THE TITLE OF THIS STORY! JUST a WARNING!**

* * *

**Paul POV **

One. Two. Three! After three bottle of the random alcoholic drinks, I don't feel a _thing_! An ocean of the drinks were scattered around me. Only three of them already empty. My wolfy body heat must be burning these off quickly. But no, I knew that this was going to work.

Snapping the biggest glass bottle of them all, I took a large swig of it. A slight burn of my throat suprised me, but it was just telling me that it was working.

Finally.

Then I took another gulp. Completely losing control, and just letting myself get drowned under the alcohol. Just like my father had.

**Kay POV **

"Okay, S-Seth - Ah! HAHAHA! Se-Seth! Al-alright y-you winnnn!" I shrieked. Seth had attcked me with tickles, and he had been tickling me for five minutes already. Tears were streaming down my face, and his own cheeky grin was plastered on his face. Just by this we were already cheered up by each other.

"Okay, okay. I take pity." He said rolling off of me. I poked his hard stomach.

"Yeah, you should, you meaner." I remarked. He raised an eye brow, a small smile on his face.

"Meaner?" He questioned while I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Yeah, got a problem with that, huh?" He stuck his tongue out at me back. Wrapping his arm around my waist, me laying my head on his chest, he kissed my forehead. I closed my eyes from the comfort.

"Guess not." We chuckled. I don't know, it just made us both laugh. Silence followed. Niether of us said anything. We were just laying there, on the bed, both comfortable in each other's arms. But I just had to ask.

"Seth?" I whispered, my eyes still closed.

"Yeah?" He answered in the same whisper.

"Are you scared?" He didn't answer for a minute.

"i really don't know. I seriously don't know." HIs answer was quiet. I didn't want to pry and make it worse than it already was, so I dropped it.

"Hey, do ya want to go somewhere?" I asked opening my eyes to Seth.

"Sure, but where?" He replied, squinting one eye open to me.

"I dunno. . . beach maybe. But this time, I wont break down, and we'll actually have _real _fun." He titled his head back and forth contemplating, even though I knew he already had an answer.

"Sure, I _guess. _" He replied acting like he didn't have anny other choice. "I mean, I don't have any other choice, right?" See? What did I tell ya. I shoved his shoulder, but gave a laugh anyway. He did the same.

"But I don't think we should go down the stairs." I said absentmindly, thinking back to when Seth mentioned glass on the groud. Seth seemed to know what I was talking about.

"Then where do you think we could sneak out of?" A devious smile crossed my face. Seth gave me a wary look, to whicg I rolled my eyes to.

"I have an idea." I said, grabbing his hand and leading him to my closet. I snagged it open, and snapped the clothes away, revealing the plain wall behind it.

"Why are you showing me your wall?" Seth questioned, giving me an incredulous look. I didn't answer, just stepped forward, and squatted down to snatch the sticking out part of the wall. I pulled it up, and as I did so light shown as it got higher, then eventually you could see Paul's unused, but messy room.

I turned to Seth, to see that he had a bewildered look on his face. "Is that... Is that _Paul's _room?" I simply nodded and led him through the passegeway that was possily four feet tall. I was actually surprised to find out that Seth actually fit.

"See, Paul has these built in ladders outside his window. It came with the house. It's the easiest to get out, and faster, too." Seth raise an eyebrow as if to say, _So, you've tried other ways, huh? _I just innocently shrugged my shoulders at him, and stalked over to the window. Seth let me go down first, then we met each other at the bottom. But I'd forgotten a jacket so I was freeziong. But luckily Seth was there to keep warm and put an arm around me.

But little did I know, that I was going to get _some _welcome party when I get home.

* * *

"Nuh, Uh! Spiderman is _way _better than Batman _any_day_." _Seth argued. We were sitting in a privite spot on the beach which we just found today.

It was right at the boarder of the trees, and if you look at it from the woods, there's a shack sized, rocky cave to your left. A few yards away from it, is a big boulder almost six feet tall and gets pointed at the top. Around it were smaller rocks and boulders you could sit on. To sum the scene up, the ocean was angled at the far right corner. It was a small section, but not cramped.

It was beautiful.

"Yeah, right! Batman can kick butt _way _better than Spiderman can _ever _do." I remarked, stinking my tongue out at him.

"That is _so not true!" _We've een arguing over this type of subject for quite some time now, and it seemed a mmusing to me. I was just waiting for Seth to crack. Victory was mine! But Seth must've seen something in my eyes, because he put on a knowing look on his face, grinning and turned away.

"Arrugh!" Seth just laughed at my reation, and leaned back on the log we were currently leaning on.

My thoughts quickly drifted to something else. They went back to when I first layed eyes on Seth Clearwater. I didn't really pay any mind of him at first, with his skate board due and all. But that all changed the minute he was asigned my partner in my chem class. That's when I really got to know him, and got to see him up close.

It was when I actually felt something for somebody. When I got butterfies everytime he'd laugh with me, or even talk to me. Everytime in chem class, he'd meet my eyes even for a split second, but that'd just be enough for me have that weird feeling in my stomach, and couldn't help but smile.

I _barely _fall for anybody, but when I do, I fall _hard._

"What are you thinking about?" Seth's tender voice rand through my ear. Snapping me out of my deep thoughts.

"Things."

"Hmmh, what type of things?" I smiled at his stubborness. I didn't know if I should tell him I was thinking about how he pratically made me melt for him.

"What are _you _thinking about?" I changed the tables.

"Nu, uh, uh. You can't change your way out of this one." He persisted. He was looking at me now. I raised an eye brow.

"This is one of those moments when you wish you were a mind reader, isn't it?" I questioned.

"Psh, "Seth began. "Yeah, right! Take pity! I wouldn't want to know what other people were thinking. I mean who knows what goes around peoples' nasty heads!" He made a dissgusted shudder. I laughed at his reaction. See, I was able to change my way out of it. "Seriously though, what were you thinking about?" Ugh, spoke too soon.

Heaving a heavy sigh, I have up and told him. "You." He raise an eye brow and have me a look. "Don't get all big headed pretty boy." I added shoving his shoulder as he chuckled, and I smiled. "And that's all I'm tellin you." He pouted. _Right _when Mother Nature decided to turn on its 'on' button.

A drizzle casted on us, but that only made me scott closer to Seth to keep warm. He unzipped his jacket, but when I refused to take he, he draped it over both of our shoulders.

"Why didn't you bring a jacket?"

"I forgot." I answered in a small voice, leaning my head on his shoulder. I felt Seth's shoulder shake as he chuckled slightly. "This is nice." I said quietly.

"What is?" He replied quietly.

"This; peace and quiet." It _was_ nice. For once, there wan't anybody going to barge into this moment. It was Seth and me, alone, and this time I wasn't crying, and we didn't have problems to worry about right now. Just us.

"You know what'll make it better?" I lifted my head from his shoulder, casting him a confused look.

His deep brown eyes held mine. He had this glint in his eyes as he reached up and took my chin between his thumb and index finger. My heart skipped a beat when I realized what he was doing. His fingers held my chin tenderly as he brought out faces closer to each other. it felt like my heart was eventually going to explode from the rapid beating. His eyes held mine in a vise grip.

We got closer and closer, inch by inch. I couldn't help my eye lids slowly droop shut as I felt his warm breath on my cheek, and I could tell he did the same thing. Before i knew it, his lips were on mine. The wind was knocked out of me. Then I remebered to breathe from my nose. The kiss was slow, but sweet. Our lips moved inusion, and it was perfect.

The perfect first kiss.

His arm held me tighter. I reached behind him, playing with his hair, bringing us closer. This was our perfect moment. There weren't two nosy friends listening by the door, or an 'older brother' blowing his top. It was just... this moment and us. In the rain.

And there wasn't anything or anyone here to ruin it.

* * *

** ? POV**

"Tala!" I heard my Dad yell from downstairs, in our new home here in La Push. "Hurry, we're going to be late."

"Kay, almost done!" I hollured back to him. The only reason why we moved from sunny California all the way to rainy Washington, was for my dad's girlfriend. She originally lived here, but came to California for a bussiness trip where she and my dad met. Sure, I was pretty much pissed when I found out we were going to move all the way here just for her. But, they love each other, and she makes my dad happy.

My mom was long gone. She left us for no reason, she was just gone. Amy, my dad's girlfriend, treated him like my mom should've treated him. My dad deserved her and vise versa. Amy was pretty cool. She was like an older sister to me. So like the awesome person I am, I wasn't mad for that long. Like, for eight hours.

I looked at my reflection in the full length mirror in front of me. My long redish brown hair hung loose in its normal curls. My ocean blue eyes stared back at me. A few freckles around my nose. My short figure of 5'2 was wearing a black fancy styled shirt, with a neon splattered paint design. I wore dark wash skinny jeans under it, with my favorite black converse. We were having dinner at Amy's house tonight.

Satisfied, I walked out my bedroom door, grabbing a bright light blue jacket on the way out. I followed my dad to his car, and we drove off to Amy's. Everything that we passed was either brown, the wood, or green, the trees. They were all around us, well besides the accassional houses we would pass by. It was a pretty small town, so it probably wont take that long to get to Amy's.

I could've sworn I saw something brown and furry rush past us in the woods that neighboured the road. But I probably was just hungry.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! If you made it this far, then you are the most awesomest person ALIVE. In my book. =)**

**FEEDBACK?**


End file.
